


Final Act

by InmydreamsJemeurs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 7x07 speculation, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Jaime/Cersei break up, Reunion 2.0, Tartheyes, Unresolved Romantic Tension, after the Dragonpit, before the Dragonpit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InmydreamsJemeurs/pseuds/InmydreamsJemeurs
Summary: Brienne travels to the lions' den at Sansa's order, Jaime finds out she's in town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Speculation on how (one of) the JB scenes of the finale would go (ok more like how I want it to go)

They were at the ramparts watching the arrival of their guests. Been a long time since Jaime saw a wolf banner. Reminded him of the last time he visited Winterfell. Felt like it happened in another lifetime. Half of the men who greeted the royal family there now were under the cold, black ground. _But that boy, Bran his name was_... everyone thought the Greyjoy lad burnt him along with his brother, but the youngest Stark was found later by Ramsay Snow. Where was he now? A cripple boy with no protectors can't last long in this winter.

 _Don't act like you care, Kingslayer. If it was on you, he'd be dead by now_. Sometimes he dreamed about the shove he gave the little boy that day. Sometimes in his dream Bran didn't let go and pulled Jaime down with him. Maybe he could have done something else, could have scared him not to talk, maybe he would have listened. Maybe... Still, there and then, it felt like the right choice. Yet, he couldn't think about it without his stomach clenching.

And now it was all for nothing. This new child in Cersei's womb would be a Lannister by name, not a Baratheon. There will be no more hiding in the dark. The child will know who his father is, and this time he's going to protect him. Everything he wanted came true.

 _I should be happy_. And yet he felt worse and worse by the day. Every new morning felt like a burden, and every night he hoped the dawn would never come. No matter how bad he wanted to hope in a peaceful, idyllic world that Cersei's reign would bring about, in his bones he sensed there was no future, not for Cersei, not for this child, not for him.

Bronn was standing next to him, looking into the distance. His complaints about the promised wife and castle have become a recurring topic that he liked to visit more and more frequently. His claim was even more legit now that he saved his life. _He should have left me there, burned by the Targaryen girl's dragon_.

"Where are those famous Stark girls whom you so honourably protected?" asked Bronn.

"Probably at Winterfell, where they're needed, since their brother was foolish enough to leave North" Jaime said slightly irritated at Bronn's question.

"I hope they were worth losing a Valyrian sword like that. Especially now that....those things are coming."

Jaime sighed.

"It was wasted on a cripple."

The twin blade of his sword appeared in front of his eyes with the ruby and the lion on the pommel. Then he blinked twice and it wasn't just in front of his eyes, it was there in front of the gates of King's Landing, real and glorious in the scabbard of a - gods, could it be?

Jaime stepped forward once, twice, not bothering about the fact that he reached the edge.

"What are you looking at?" asked Bronn stretching his neck.

Jaime wanted to ask if Bronn saw her too, or was it just the making of his imagination, the tall, blonde woman on a chestnut horse, a woman who was so similar to Brienne... he wanted to ask, but he couldn't talk or move, his eyes were adhered to this vision and all his other senses grew completely deaf.

"Close your mouth, cunt, you'll catch flies."

It was Brienne's hair, _her_ long legs, _her_ slightly rigid posture... but it couldn't be Brienne.

"Oh, that?" Bronn said. "Why are you surprised? You said it yourself that the Stark girls can't come themselves."

 _It is her, it is her_ , his brain began chanting as his heart started to transmit the news into his throbbing veins, until it was all over his body and mind that he couldn't stay still any longer. _Brienne is here_.

"Hey!" Bronn's yell was wasted on the King's Landing wind. "Where are you going??"

 

* * *

 

It wasn't easy to find the room, that they've appointed as Brienne's, and he had to take extra care not to be seen by one of Qyburn's little birds. If Cersei found out about what part he had to play in getting Sansa Stark home.... _Never betray me again_ , she said and Jaime knew she meant it. Under the smiles and kisses, the words of sweet promises it wasn't the woman she wanted to love, it was the Stranger in all his enormity.

But now it wasn't about his fate, it was about Brienne's.

He awkwardly stood before the door, trying to plan what he's going to say. Even though he knew the exact reason why he was there, nothing came to his mind. The sound of approaching steps urged him to give up on whatever eloquent speech he was going to give and knock on the heavy oakdoor.

"It's open" answered Brienne's voice.

Jaime swallowed and stepped inside.

She was on the other side of the room, next to the bed. From the looks of it, she just stripped herself free of armour, her hand still on Oathkeeper's hilt as she was putting it down. When she turned and saw him, her pale face turned into a sickly shade of green. It looked like she simultanously wanted to prevent herself from smiling and bursting out in a cry.

Jaime took a step closer.

"Ser Jaime!" Brienne gasped finally as if she wanted to prevent Jaime from coming closer.

The formality struck him a bit. He suddenly had this weird urge to remind Brienne that he's the same person who sat on a horse while tied to her back for whole days, the same man she saw naked as his name day in the Harrenhal tub, who collapsed in her lap and whom she had to dress up herself afterwards. _No need to 'Ser' me_ , he wanted to say, but instead he said:

"Aren't you happy at all to see me again... Lady Brienne?" he added in confusion for the jovial tone he accidentally hit surprised even himself.

Brienne stood there, frozen as a statue, unable to utter a word, and Jaime knew it was his fault. How could she possibly say anything to this stupid question?

"Why are you here?" she asked finally, and Jaime saw real surprise and incomprehension in her big, blue eyes.

"The real question is why are YOU here?"

_Gods, was it so hard for us to talk, back when we were covered in our own shit?_

"I was sent by Lady Sansa to represent her during the demonstration at the Dragonpit."

"No, I meant what part of 'Cersei still wants to see the Stark girl's head on a spike along with everyone's who has been helping her' did you not understand?"

Jaime's voice became passionate, frightening even, partly because he was frightened himself, but also more and more irritated by Brienne's rigid formality.

Brienne looked puzzled at his reproachful outburst. Maybe it was the last sunrays before the nightfall that fell into the chamber and pestered her face like a bride's veil, maybe something else, but Jaime hasn't seen her eyes that beautiful before.

"My oath I swore to Lady Sansa requires me..."

"I know what you swore" Jaime interrupted impatiently. "I doubt the oath also mentions that you have to get yourself foolishly killed."

"Everyone knows Sansa is innocent" said Brienne a bit raising her voice.

"Do you think that Cersei cares...?"

Jaime's angry bitterness was hit by Brienne's wide eyes until he finally realised what he said. At least what it implied. He dropped his gaze and clenched his mouth. For a millisecond he hoped and dreaded at the same time that Brienne would say something like this: _Why are you still with her?_ It would have been the most difficult thing he would ever have to answer, but if he wanted anyone to know why, it was Brienne.

But Brienne didn't dare to ask that, although she was aware her eyes gave away her struggles to understand how can this man still love a woman like that. 

"If you're afraid that your sister might realise you gave me your sword -"

"Gods, Brienne, it's not about that! I just... I - can't you see the danger you've put yourself in?!"

His voice grew too loud, he sensed, but Brienne's presumption was an arrow in his heart. _How could she assume I am worried about myself?_

"I understand Sansa is still young and inexperienced... but that's no excuse for sending you to the lion's den."

Brienne's features have softened, seeing the real concern for her and even the reproach for Sansa in his eyes.

"She knew I'd be safe" she said wanting to defend her lady. She closed her mouth quickly, but not quick enough. She only realised what her words would entail after the last sounds escaped her mouth.

"How could she be sure?" Jaime asked with furrowed brows.

Brienne felt all her blood running into her pale face. _Why did you say that? Why would you say that?_ Her brain was desperately searching for an answer, but they all disappeared in Jaime's green eyes.

"She knew...... she knew you wouldn't let anyone harm me."

The last few words were feather light, nothing more than a whisper, as if she hoped he wouldn't hear them after all.

Jaime tilted his head back. The corner of his right eye contracted and he slightly opened his mouth.

His voice was that of a smiling man.

"And why would Lady Stark have such a good opinion of me?" he said taking a step in her direction and if Brienne didn't know better she would have no other option than to think his voice was almost flirtatious.

Brienne knew she was lost. She didn't dare to look at him any longer. The best option seemed like just getting it over with like ripping off a bandage. 

"I told her that you're a good man."

It was as tough her voice came from someone else's mouth.

She waited a bit if Jaime would respond, but he didn't. It was a real challenge, getting herself to look up again. She was terribly afraid that what she would see on his face would suddenly change everything and she wouldn't be able to dismiss the thoughts she had forbidded herself to think any longer.

When she finally did, Jaime was closer, his eyes smiling through a light shadow of tears that made hers itchy as well.

He was too overcome with emotion to speak, with graditude, admiration, longing and love. Yes, it was love. It scared him how strong it suddenly felt, yet it made him unspeakably happy too. He could only hope that Brienne would read it out of his eyes.

"You really shouldn't say things like this, Brienne." Her name was a gem on his tongue and he whispered it in such a carressingly warm tone, Brienne shivered. "People might start to think you're a Lannister, too."

Jaime smiled at her, and Brienne needed all her self control over her face muscles not to return it. Still, she failed.

Both of them froze for a second, scared of what could happen next.

She remembered her foolish dreams she had while being on the road with Podrick in search for Sansa. Dreams about her returning to Jaime, confessing her failure and crying out herself on his shoulder. Now his shoulders were only a few inches away.

Her heart was pounding in her chest when Jaime lifted his good hand and reached out to her. Carefully, as if he wanted to make sure she had enough time to shove him away if she wanted to. But Brienne didn't want to. She let his knuckles wander on her cold-hardened cheek, his skin's touch against her own caused a maddening clench in her stomach. Too soon Jaime dropped his hand and Brienne was frightened at the void the absence of his touch left on her burning skin.

"Then I'd better make sure of your safety" Jaime said in a crestfallen and husky voice as if he wanted to say something else, but was robbed of the proper words. "Can't let Lady Sansa think you're a liar."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get hyped for the Jersei breakup, y'all!  
> Warning: this is my first time to write Cersei so forgive me for any OOCness

"What?"

They were in a hall in the Red Keep, the one in which Cersei had put the giant map of the kingdoms. Now she was sitting in front of her table with the inevitable glass of Arbor wine in her hand.

"You shouldn't be drinking" Jaime said. "There's so much to do."

So far he hadn't made any remarks on his sister's incapacity to get through a day without pouring herself a glass, but now all of a sudden it irritated him more than usual. And it wasn't the only thing.

"Why don't you celebrate?" she asked in a colorless voice.

"Celebrate? What? That thousands of dead men are marching towards us?" his voice was annoyed, but he didn't care anymore. He wanted Cersei to show some emotion, to get shocked at least if not frightened by this threat that they hadn't even taken seriously up to now. Something, anything, just one emotion that was human.

"Our successful negotiation" she said clutching the glass with her lean fingers. "Don't look so grim. Did that skeleton scare you?"

"We should start preparing" he said getting up from the table. "We need to send supplies as well as soldiers. Replace the lost equipment and men. There is a garrison staying in Riverrun, I'll send Bronn to get them... What?"

"You truly are so naive, aren't you?"

Jaime looked her in the eyes. Her look was that of a man who is trying to teach a particularly silly dog.

"Did you really think I'd send my own men to help my enemies?" she asked almost smiling.

"You said -"

"I know what I said. What Father would have said."

Suddenly Jaime felt like as if he was the one who had been drinking all day. She lied. Of course she did. It all made perfect sense. _She's right. I am an idiot for not knowing it._ It shouldn't have struck him as a surprise, then what was he so mad about?

"You are disappointed" Cersei stated in a dead-pan tone that gave him an unreasonable urge to hit something.

"I'm angry" he said with a frenzied smile, realising how unfitting the words were compared to what he felt.

"For what? Suddenly developed a soft spot for the King in the North and his queen?"

_She's never taken me seriously. To her I'm exactly like Tommen and Joffrey, a child she can control._

"Gods, Cersei don't you understand? This Night King.. this army, they can't defeat them alone."

"No, they can't. Luckily for us."

Jaime opened his mouth and then closed it.

"You swore an oath to help them" he said but before he finished he knew what a ridiculously weak argument it would be for Cersei. 

"Since when are you so keen on keeping oaths?" Cersei said raising a brow. "You broke yours too when it was of our interests."

Jaime closed his eyes. _We speak a different language, we can never understand each other._  It wasn't anger what he felt now, only bitterness. Gods, this woman was supposed to be the love of his life and she didn't even know him. _It's not just her fault_ , Jaime realised, _it's not her fault she wasn't in the tub of Harrenhal_.  _Neither of us is the person the other believed._

Cersei got up from the table, not even noticing the effect of her words.

"Let this Night King and his army finish the dragon bitch and her bastard friend. The more of their men is killed, the better for us."

"And where do you think they will stop? If they get past the Wall, no one in Westeros will be safe."

Cersei lowered her head and took a step towards him. When she looked up at him again, her eyes were as green as wildfire.

"Remember what you told me after you pushed that Stark kid out the tower?"

Jaime didn't answer. That was in another life.

"I do" she said, her voice caressing Jaime's ear like a tom-cat. "'I'll kill him, the boy, Ned Stark, all the bloody lot of them, until you and I are the only people left in this world.'"

Jaime remembered his words, at that time they were sincere and he was ready to make all those threats come true, should they be necessary. To be alone in this world with Cersei with no one having to hide from that was everything he wanted then. But now... he knew that no nightmare would be as scary as his once so longed for dream coming true.

"Have you changed your mind, brother? We don't need anyone, only each other." 

She touched Jaime's jaw and her hand slipped to the nape of his neck. She was truly beautiful. Beautiful, regal and terrible.

"You don't need me" Jaime said ducking from her touch. "You got Euron Greyjoy now, and that thing that used to be Clegane... whatever it is. He's a nice replacement for the hand I lost."

Cersei narrowed her eyes.

"Are you jealous? Is that it?"

He almost laughed at her utter unwillingness to see what is in front of her eyes.

She came even closer, putting her hands on both sides of his face. Her voice rang of false hopes and sweet lies that he couldn't detect for thirty years. For too long.

"I never liked Euron Greyjoy, I never wanted him, or anyone else. I only wanted my brother, my other half, my shadow -"

"Stop" Jaime said removing her hands from him. "Stop lying. You've been lying to me just like you've lied to them."

Cersei backed off with a face looking like as if he hit her. Deprived of her mask, the false sweetness disappeared, leaving a plangent void in its place. She looked at him furiously like a god who was betrayed by his own creation.

"So what are you going to do, run off to Tyrion and tell him your evil sister lied again? Do you think I will stand by and watch while you betray me?"

Jaime took a last look at her and turned around to go.

"What about our child? You want to walk away from your flesh and blood? You want to betray him, too?"

He stood still for a second. _A second_ , he thought, _what's that compared to thirty years?_  He turned back to Cersei one last time.

"You were the one who betrayed Tommen. He died because of _your_ hunger for power and you let it happen."

His words weren't raging, just sad. It wouldn't matter now anyway, but it felt like a relief, finally saying the truth after months of deluding himself. He had to say it out loud to know. And now he was sure.

Cersei's voice caught him before he reached the end of the hall.

"If you walk out that door, don't expect to live long."

_Don't worry, sister. I don't._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this has really abandoned canon and become shippy af, but hey don't blame me (REUNION 2.0 IS COMING!!!!) Sorry for this being so short and rushed I was in a hurry to finish before the finale, so it's more like a draft

It was almost nightfall when Jaime Lannister saw the tavern with a chestnut horse tied in front of it. He could only hope it was the one he gave her years ago. Thirty gold dragons later, he was in the room she supposedly rented. When he recognised Oathkeeper, he knew he was exactly at the place he should be. He came running all the way from King's Landing, hoping he'd find her. Hoping this time he hadn't wasted his chance. The room was empty though, and for a good half an hour his heart couldn't find its peace. When the door finally opened and Brienne came in, he became painfully aware he was short of any kind of explanation.

She stopped at the doorstep with eyes as wide as those of a doe.

"Jaime...? What are you doing here?"

_What indeed._

"If I didn't know you better, I would think you don't like me sneaking into your room" he said pulling on a smile of his uncle Gerion.

It didn't work. 

"Have you gone mad?" she repined. "Somebody could see us."

 _See us?_ Brienne's concern amused him more than he could tell. _As if there was something to see._

"So? We're not doing anything. Or you think they'll might catch us at something... intimate?"

Brienne turned red as a beet, looking like she'd best be swallowed by earth righ at that moment and slap Jaime at the same time. He couldn't help but smile at her reaction, and it suddenly made him realise how long it had been that he felt this happy.

"Are you drunk?" she asked worriedly, struck by Jaime's expression.

"What makes you say that?"

"You should be at King's Landing" she said still keeping the ridiculously huge distance between them.

"I made an oath" he said looking at her with eyes that ached for her to see the hidden truth behind his words. "Jon Snow is right, the real enemy are the dead."

"Still, you shouldn't have come by yourself. Your place is in King's Landing."

"My place is where I'm needed" he said with a poignant look. 

He took a step in Brienne's direction and she opened her mouth to defend herself from his closeness.

"I'm sure you're very much needed by Queen Cersei. Especially now that..."

The secret she wasn't supposed to know tied her tongue, her cheeks playing in the dawn's colours again.

_Tyrion told them._

Jaime's heart grew as heavy as Robert's hammer. She mustn't have known. Now gods know what she's thinking... _How do I explain to her thirty years of my life, if I couldn't even explain it to myself._

"The child will be safe. His mother is the queen... a queen at least. He'll have no lack of comfort."

He looked into Brienne's eyes. Such deep, smart blue. He wished he could make them understand.

"But I.. I don't belong there anymore."

Brienne never felt so stupid standing there, her eyes glued to Jaime, attempting to make sense of his words. Her muscles tensed trying to control her complexion. She didn't notice that she hadn't blinked for a minute.  _Don't belong there anymore._ She was afraid of misinterpreting him more than anything. 

"Cersei will send no troops North. She wants the dead to destroy Jon Snow's army, so she'll have a better chance at winning" Jaime said trying to explain.

If he thought Brienne would be angry or furious having heard the news, or at least surprised, he was disappointed. She understood everything within a second, without needing further explanation. Compassion and blue sadness rested in her eyes. _She pities me_ , Jaime realised.

"I'm sorry" she said. Her words cured all the wounds Jaime didn't even know he had.

"Don't be. If she didn't lie, I wouldn't be here."

He smiled at her again and she smiled back with such a smile only Brienne could have, with a smile of those people who never smile or laugh and so the one who gets to share it with them feels special for receiving such a rare gift.

"I'll tell, Podrick you're -" Brienne said suddenly turning around, but Jaime caught her arm.

"Wait" he said, but then froze, not knowing how to continue.

"Wait.. we'll tell in a minute, I promise, but could we just... stand here like this.. a bit longer?"

He knew what he said was stupid and probably didn't make sense, he only felt that this was the moment something had to happen and that he mustn't let it go this time.

Brienne looked at his hand on her arm than back at Jaime. And again. It was still there. He was just as confused as Brienne. Both of them felt that they were on the brink of something, something frightening and incredible and all they needed to do was to say the words that the other was too afraid to utter.

Her nostrils, the skin under her amazingly blonde brows, her jaw trembled ever so slightly, only Jaime could notice, and he searched for words in his mind, words that he so far failed to find the right combination of, how to tell this what he was feeling, how to make her understand.

"You see, I didn't just come here because of Jon Snow and Daenerys" he said finally managing to speak.

"No?" she asked while searching in his eyes.

She looked so sweet and unknowing, it took real effort of Jaime not to go and kiss her just then.

"No" he said with serious eyes. No laugh, no smirk in them this time, just longing. "I was wondering if you could answer it for me."

His hand slipped from her arm to her shoulder and he felt the goosebumps on her skin in wake of his touch.

"Jaime, don't ..."she said moving away from him, causing his hand to drop. "Pod could come in." 

"I don't fucking care if the Night King himself marches in."

"Please, don't say anything, you'll regret later."

"Regret?" the word was a punch in Jaime's gut. _She thinks I'm just playing with her._  "Regret? I've never been this sane for thirty years."

"You still love her" Brienne said, chaste and shy as only a maiden could say the word 'love'. "You'll always do."

"Yes" he said after a few seconds of silence. "She's my sister and I'll always love her... But I'm not in love with her anymore."

As soon as he said it, as soon as his words echoed in her eyes, he knew it was true. It was as clear as the waters of Tarth, because he loved another, and being sure smuggled a blissful smile on his face.

"Cersei asked why I was so angry and I said because 'we made a vow', but truth is I wouldn't have cared half as much for that vow if breaking it didn't mean betraying you."

Brienne didn't say a word, she dropped her face, Jaime could only see that she was blinking too much to prevent herself from smiling, until his hand was on her cheek making her to look up.

"I don't know, Jaime... I don't know" he heard her whisper fall into the space between them.

Her cheek was flossy against his calloused palm and now he raised his stump too to hold her head while taking a final step.

"I don't believe you, Brienne of Tarth. I think you do know it very much" he said in a husky voice and his heart started to sing when he felt her ever so tender hand's touch on his own. "I'll go and find Podrick if that's what you want, I'll go and leave you together." 

Brienne's head shook so slightly as innocent and sincere as a little girl.

"I don't.. want you to leave."

The words pressed out of her mouth unwillingly into the air, then onto Jaime's lips as he closed the gap between them.

He held her blushing face delicately in between his hand and stump as if she was made of porcelain. Her lips tasted like love as he told himself to hold back.

It was pure and feather light as a maiden's kiss until it wasn't.

 


End file.
